Susana Bulshitova (History of Margovya)
of the | order = 16th | from = 6 April 1992 | to = 31 December 1999 | predecessor = | successor = | deputy_title = | deputy_name = (1992-1993) (1993-1997) (1997-1999) | position2 = of the | order2 = 14th | from2 = 6 April 1983 | to2 = 6 April 1986 | predecessor2 = | successor2 = | deputy2_title = | deputy2_name = | position3 = of the | order3 = 15th | from3 = 18 November 1981 | to3 = 6 April 1983 | predecessor3 = | successor3 = | deputy3_title = | deputy3_name = | position4 = of the | from4 = 6 October 1972 | to4 = 18 November 1981 | deputy4_title = | deputy4_name = (1972-1974) (1974-1981) | position5 = Mayor of Ikulsk, Margovya | order5 = 19th | from5 = 6 April 1971 | to5 = 6 October 1972 | predecessor5 = | successor5 = | deputy5_title = | deputy5_name = | birth_date = 30 April 1945 (age ) | birth_place = Randomovich, Gaskoniyov (now Ikulsk), Margovya | spouse = Anton Antonovich Kumlidov | party = Margovyan Federalist Party | religion = | profession = Politician, Singer, Dancer }} Susana Lavrentiyevna Bulshitova (Margovyan: Susanna Lorenza Boleshita, Russian: Сусанна Лаврентьевна Булшитова, born April 30, 1945) is a Margovyan politician, singer and dancer. She is a former President, Vice President, and considered the Margovyan equivalent of pop singer . Bulshitova led the longest presidency in the history of Margovya (ten years and eight months) and was the only president to be elected to non-consecutive terms. Bulshitova officially became the 14th president after winning the March 7, 1983 elections and was inaugurated on April 6, 1983. After serving one term, she refused to run for another term, but came back six years later and won the 1992 elections against Senator , where she was sworn in as the 16th president. Birth and Early Life Susana Bulshitova was born in the country's capital, Gaskoniyov (now Ikulsk) on April 30, 1945 to Prokofiev representative Lavrenty Bulshitov (April 24, 1915 - May 14, 1979) and Senator Svetlana Bulshitova (December 24, 1917 - April 26, 2011). Bulshitova had only one sibling: elder brother Lavrentiy Lavrentiyevich (March 24, 1937 - December 12, 2019), founding member and leqd vocalist of the rock band The Margovyan Oldies. Bulshitova was known for throwing caritas cans (tin cans holed to be inserted with coins to be given to charity foundations) at people whenever she gets mad. This was the reason why she was kicked out of school during tenth grade in 1961, when she threw the classroom's caritas can at the principal after being accused of cheating. After that, she never went back to school, and just focused on her singing career. Singing Career '1962-65: ''Susana Bulshitova and marriage to Anton Kumlidov' On 1961, Bulshitova signed a contract for RBX Records after the record producer observed her singing in school and in church choirs. From then on, Bulshitova pursued her career and released her first single, When I'm Mad, on 1962. She continued releasing more singles until finally compiling them and releasing her self-titled debut album on January 26, 1963. Bulshitova continued to pursue her singing career, and later on landed as opening act or guest performers on live major concerts. However, on April 25, 1965, 5 days shy to her 20th birthday, Bulshitova married Anton Kumlidov, then age 24, a college student in Quintin del Pan State University. '1965-71: Caritas and the Bulshitova Dance Club' After marriage to Kumlidov on 1965 and giving birth to their first son Ravil on March 17, 1966, Bulshitova continued to work on her singing career and released her second album ''Caritas on April 16, 1968. From then on, Bulshitova continued making more albums and singing live on major concerts. On March 14, 1971, shortly before entering politics as Mayor of Ikulsk, Bulshitova founded the Bulshitova Dance Club, originally consisted of sixty-five aspiring dancers aged 11 to 19. Now, the said dance group has over eleven thousand members, and are now performing as opening acts or guest performers in major concerts '1986-97: Return to the industry and controversies' After serving one eighteen month term as Mayor of Ikulsk from 1971 to 1972, three terms as senator from 1972 to 1981, a half term as vice president from 1981 to 1983, and a full term as president from 1983 to 1986, Bulshitova returned to her singing career, and continued making albums, even after her return to the Margovyan Palace on 1992. After watching some music videos and live concerts of American pop singer Madonna, Bulshitova thought that imitating Madonna can be a great image boost for her. From 1986 to 1987, Bulshitova recorded her own versions of the hits of Madonna, including Like a Virgin and Crazy for You. On April 11, 1987, Bulshitova released her comeback album Greatist Hits from Madonna, and earned the title The Margovyan Vogue. From then, Bulshitova continued releasing more albums. Some of the famous albums she released are The Sky is Falling (1989), Hahambalusin Kita (1991) and One, two, three, s*** (1992). Category:Margovya Category:People (History of Margovya) Category:Actors (History of Margovya) Category:Politicians (History of Margovya)